


Take Her To The Moon For Me

by Ahsokadeservedbetter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Angst, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokadeservedbetter/pseuds/Ahsokadeservedbetter
Summary: Luke and Ahsoka finally meet.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Take Her To The Moon For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don’t own Star Wars

He looked around. There was another force sensitive here on Endor. He reached out and poked at it but the shields were strong. As they felt him they pulled the shields back a bit so he could feel their presence more. He could tell that they were very powerful and wise. He wondered who it was. 

Luke looked around and saw many people running about. It could very well be any of these people, but he could feel the force pushing him towards a place in the forest. He didn’t have anything to do at the moment so he decided to follow it. 

He followed the pull into the forest until he hit a clearing. It was the clearing where his father's funeral pyre was. He looked around and saw a figure sitting before it.

It looked like they were meditating, and he didn't want to disturb them. He poked gently at their presence and it was the in fact the same person he felt before.

"You're so much like both of them," the figure said. He could tell that it was female, and from the bumps in the hood, it looked like a togruta.

"Like who?" He asked. 

"You have your mother's gentleness and need to do what's right, and you father's looks and will to fight to save the ones you love."

Luke was surprised. They were force sensitive and knew his mother and father.

"You knew them" he said. 

"They were like the parents I never had," she responded, looking down. 

“What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Ahsoka Tano.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luke and Ahsoka talked all night about her past and his parents. He learned of his mother, who he hadn’t known who she was until Ahsoka told him, and saw his father more as a person, instead of a machine, doing the emperor’s dirty work. 

Ahsoka got tired and went off to bed, but Luke stayed and thought over the information that had been given to him. He suddenly felt a familiar presence, though much lighter, beside him, looking off to the distance. 

“You never told me you had a padawan,” Luke said softly. 

“No I didn’t. I didn’t even want to think of her because of all the damage I had done to her. I failed her in all the worst ways,” he answered.

“Take her to the moon for me. Give her everything that I couldn’t. Take her places she’s never been before. Make her happy. She deserves it after everything. She probably didn’t tell you why she left the order. It’s her story to tell but she was framed for a horrible crime and no one believed in her except me and you mother and Obi-Wan. 

“When everyone realized they were wrong they didn’t even apologize, so she left. She left the order and me and Obi-Wan and all her brothers, who were heartbroken when they heard the news. 

“We didn’t get a mission for over a month cause we all had to deal with the pain and sorrow of what happened. But it was all our fault. No one even listened to her. And she deserves so much better. She started fighting a war when she was kriffing fourteen Luke. Fourteen. 

“Can you imagine. 

“Getting shipped off to someone you’ve never met and was going to be your new master. Risking you life every day for something you believed in and then that very thing betraying you when you were seventeen. 

“She was accused of all that when she was seventeen. After I ran after her trying to convince her to stay I could see how heartbroken she was. She didn’t know if she could trust anyone because she we were to blind to see that it wasn’t her. We ruined that for her. Now she barely trusts anyone. 

“I finally got to see her again for the first time in almost a year and she had grown so much. She looked like an adult. She had gotten much wiser and calmer too. And that’s when I knew that she was right. She needed to figure out who she was without the Jedi.

“And she did. She became a much better person than I ever could dream to be. I had hoped that we could take Mandalore back together. Me, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan. Just like old times. “The men had even painted their helmets orange with her facial markings. They were so excited that their sister and commander was coming back. Some still called her the baby Jedi.

“But then we got the call from the council. Grievous had captured the Chancellor and we were to rescue him. That would’ve meant abandoning her and the mandalorians. She fought Obi-Wan about it.

“She wanted- no, she needed to help Lady Bo-Katan capture Maul and retake Mandalore from him. I wanted them to stop fighting because it made me realize just how much had changed between all of us. She still didn’t trust him fully, but I wouldn’t either because ever though he believed in her, he never stood up for her. 

“I promoted Rex to commander and made a new legion, the 332nd, and gave it to him to take Mandalore. Ahsoka was to go with him as an “advisor” and fight with him. 

“I wish I went with her. I regret it all the time. I thought she died in the crash, as I found one of her lightsabers there. As the Jedi say “your lightsaber is your life” so I thought she was gone.

“The tiny part of light that was still in my had a feeling that she wasn’t as I could faintly feel that bond, but I pretended I didn’t so I wouldn’t have to search for her and kill her myself. 

“I didn’t see her again until 15 years later on Malachor, a planet forbidden for the Jedi to go to. She was with the other Jedi and we fought. The other two escaped and I could tell that she was tired. I knew that she would accept her death when the time came.

“When she was barely able to fight anymore she pushed me back with the force and stuck her lightsabers in the ground. As she kneeled I knew that this was it. And so did she. I swung my weapons towards her head but she disappeared. At that moment I fell through the floor. 

“I still don’t know what happened there but I couldn’t feel her in the force so she must’ve been dead. 

“When I went back to the light, I could feel her again through our bond. She was somehow not dead. I didn’t care how but o was so happy. I could feel that she was too that I came back. 

“Make her happy please. She’s lived her whole life in a war, going from one to another, and if I know her she never took breaks from it. She’s always fighting. She never even had a childhood. 

“She deserves everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Alyssa Tano on TikTok. You should go follow her:)


End file.
